Iruk
by socrazyimsane
Summary: The story of Riku's nobody, Iruk. What he goes through, what happens to Riku. Love and lust. Darkness and denial. oocness. I own nothing


Disclaimer: I own nothing...i think...ummmm i'm not really sure...read and find out why

Summary: What if Riku had a nobody? What would his nobody do? What if the author got reviews?(Tip:The author would be happy:D)

BTW: Not really sure how he gets one but I'll do something, K?

_Falling_

_Darkness is everywhere _

_And then I see it_

_Light, just a little bit but it's there_

_I swim to it, I need to get there_

_And as I reach it I feel warmth, So warm_

"Ugh." I spat on the ground to get a foul taste out of my mouth...what was that taste...i have NEVER tasted that...wait what have I ever tasted? What am I? Who am I?

And just like that a name appeared in my mind, that's what I would call myself. No name came to tell me what I am. My name is Iruk. I am sixteen years old...that's all I know. I am in a forest, lots of green, no water near by as far as I can tell. Birds are calling and there is a soft crackling noise, like somebody walking behind me! JESUS SOMEONES BEHIND ME! GET UP!

My body busted into action. I jumped up and spun to face my attacker, a girl with blond hair slicked back and two bangs rebelling and sitting crookedly on top of her head. She had pale skin, like porcelain, bright green eyes stared at me. She had kunai, wrapped up in waves of electricity. She was cloaked in a black outfit.

"Come with me." She ordered. Did I know her? Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?

"Why?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was the stupidest person ever.

"Duh, so you can be part of the Organization and get yourself a heart. You want a heart right? Everyone wants a heart." She explained to me.

"I _have _a heart lady!" I yelled at her slapping my chest with my hand if in reassurance, reassuring who I didn't know. "You can go away 'cause i'm fine where I am!" I yelled. This lady made me mad, made my heart beat faster, get black. I felt powerful.

"Jeez. Whatever kid, you want to die in this stupid forest then be my guest." She said and walked off. Where did she think she was going?

"Hay! Did I say you could walk away?" I asked her coldly. She turned in surprise.

"Superior?" She asked afraid. Superior? She was calling me 'kid' a second ago. I felt different though, more powerful...why? I walked closer to her and she walked back. "I'm sorry I thought you where...someone else." She said, bowing. Bowing? 

"You know what? I think I'll let this slide." I said nonchalantly. She looked up anger in her eyes.

"You're not the superior, he doesn't let anything 'slide.'" She said and threw one of her kunai, something behind me grabbed it and crushed it. She paled. "What the hell is that!" She screamed and then the thing shot a bolt of black energy at her. She ducked, rolled, and then teleported through a black portal.

And when she was gone I felt different, less powerful, the thing that had caught the kunai was gone. I walked the way she had gone but I could not find that portal, I gave up looking for it and just walked forward. It wasn't long before I heard the babbling of a stream. I was thirsty all of a sudden and ran to the water. I peered down to scoop up some water in my palms and cried out in surprise.

A big black thing was standing behind me but when I turned around I didn't see it. Another thing that surprised me was a man was in the water. He had tanned skin, a muscled build, and long blue hair. He creeped me out but in a second both of those things disappeared. All I saw now was the young man that I was.

My hair was silver and pulled back into a small braid and then it spikes out( Kinda like Kohaku from Inuyasha but spiked up). My skin was a pale color, my eyes where green like that lady's. I shivered from fear...I was not where I was supposed to be, I knew that all of a sudden. I was supposed to be on an island, a small one, clear blue water surrounding me, my two best friends where with me but I didn't know what they looked like. I was supposed to be happy but all I feel is sadness and loneliness. I was alone with out my best friends in the whole world and I was so scared.

I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to a fierce kick in the side. I grunted and jumped back and flourished a weapon I didn't know I had. All this without opening my eyes. The blade in my hand looked impressive, the name came to me again. The Way to Dawn.

The person in front of me had light blond hair and blue eyes. He also had a large sword on his shoulder. And it was big, like freakin gigantic. "Get up. Time to get going, the Organization-" He started but I cut him off. I felt that dark power swell up within me.

"NO! I already told that blond girl that I don't want to be part of your stupid club!" The power wanted out but that man laughed. He laughed in my face. "SHUT UP!" I cried and swiftly attacked him. My leg went up and kicked at him. He caught it like I thought he would. I pushed off the ground, twisted out of his grasp and swung my sword. But some how he brought his sword in front of him and mine bounced off. He jumped back and swung his sword. I jumped over it.

I brought back my fist and ran at him. He brought up his sword to protect himself, a slid down at the last possible second and brought up my fist to give him a vicious uppercut to the stomach. He toppled back. Still I kept the power at bay.

"Nice one kiddo." A voice said behind me and a flash of silver was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

"This kid is tough, even his nobody is a problem Cloud. But what did he say about the Organization and refusing?" Leon asked his partner.

"Well I guess Larxene already 'asked' him to join and he refused but he's still 'alive' so maybe he has the same power like Riku." Cloud theorized.

Leon looked at him surprised. "How can a Nobody do that?" He asked. The blond shrugged his shoulders and winced. That uppercut really hurt. Stupid kid. Leon snickered and walked in the opposite direction that Iruk had been walking.

I woke up dazed and confused. Where the hell was I? What happened? And then in a flash it came back to me. I was fighting that blond haired man and I gave him an uppercut and then I heard a voice and the n he swung something at me and I blacked out.

I jumped up, it surprised me because I thought that I would be restrained, but whatever. I lowered myself off the bed I was on, actually the super comfortable bed, and quietly hurried to the nearest door of what I think is a house. Yes an actual house, no creepy cellar/ lab thing.

I opened the nearest door to see a bathroom. The next door was a big bedroom, presumably the master bedroom. After three more tries I found a staircase leading up and decided to take it. Every staircase sounded like ten cats dying to me and when I finally made it up to the door I heard parts of a conversation.

"No way...he...it...dangerous." One voice said.

"He has to...important...willingly give up himself." the other, deeper voice said.

Oh goodie they're fighting over me!

"He...nobody...has no heart...freak...attack..."

"He's got a right...Iruk...not be...Organization." That's when I decided to interrupt and figure out what the hell is going on.

I opened the door and stepped inside, sword out...wait, it's a keyblade, not a sword. The Blond man was there, no surprise I knew he would be. A brunette man was with him. He had a sword with him, not as big as Blond but longer and it looked like a gun at the hilt. Gunblade?

"What are you two talking about? What's dangerous? What attack? What's with this 'no heart' crap! I have a heart!" I yelled. That woman had said the same thing. Would I freak out and attack? Is that what this is about?

The brunette gave a smug look to the blond. The blond grimaced. The brunette looked at me, his eyes revealing nothing. "My name is Leon, this is Cloud." He started.

"Cut the introductions. I don't care who you are. Tell me everything. About me. About Hearts. About everything." I demanded and waved my sword around for emphasis. Leon laughed.

"You think you can swing a sword around and get what you want? Kid, this sword can cut you in half before you can blink. So can his sword. Don't think you can win...but I will tell you what you want to know." Leon said and I nodded, eager for him to tell me.

He told me about everything. About Sora the key blade wielder and his friends. About the heartless and about Nobodies and how they don't have hearts. The Organization XIII and how evil they are. About how all worlds have hearts. (sums up the entire game series.)

"Wow." Was all I could say 'wow'. I replayed the conversation in my mind, I let it sink in. Then I exploded.

"What do you mean I' m not me? What do you mean I have no heart! I am ME, NOT ANYBODY ELSE! I AM MYSELF! I AM ME!" I yelled, my tears of anger and depression reaching my mouth. I sank to the ground. "How can you say that? HOW CAN YOU!" I yelled again in despair. I felt horrible. I felt fake. I felt like filth. I cried harder.


End file.
